The Wedding Ring
by MMAD Lover
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is married, or at least Hermione Granger insists he is, but neither Ron nor Harry believe her. She is determined to prove them that she’s right, but her plans don’t really turn out to be as expected. T to be safe! This is another small MMAD one shot


**The Wedding Ring**

"I SWEAR! I SAW A WEDDING RING!"

"No you did not!"

"I DID!" Hermione squeaked. The girl and her two friends walked through the halls towards their dormitories. "I swear! He had a golden wedding ring on his finger!"

"So what? It's Dumbledore we're talking about aren't we? He's a mad man! He might be brilliant, but that doesn't change his mind state..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you believe me at least, Harry?" She asked to the other boy next to her. Harry looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't think you're lying... But Ron's right. Dumbledore... He is Dumbledore, Hermione. It does not surprise me that he likes rings."

"But he WAS NOT a wearing a NORMAL RING!" The girl complained with a squeak. "There must be something else... HE IS MARRIED!"

"Who would like him? He's so..." Ron shuddered "Ew."

"Agreed."

"Oh come on!" Hermione huffed. "He was young too a long time ago you know!"

"A century ago you mean."

"Stop it, Ronald!"

"Wha— but why? It's true!" Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"I don't think he's married..." Harry added "Who would be his wife anyway?"

The question remained floating in the air. Harry and Ron kept walking but Hermione suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Professor McGonagall." She whispered.

"What?!" Both boys turned around and stared at her. A smile traced on Hermione's face.

"Professor McGonagall!!" She squealed. Harry and Ron paled.

"Of course not!"

"YES!"

"Hermione..."

"Why didn't I realize before! It's completely obvious!"

"It is not, actually."

"IT IS!!" She protested. "They always seem to be together, don't you think that's odd? Besides, earlier today, when were at the headmaster's office, I didn't just see his ring. There was a pair of black square glasses under his desk! Lying on the floor!"

"So what?"

"Are you blind, Ronald?! They were McGonagall's glasses!"

Both boys gaped and looked at each other speechless.

"She indeed has black square glasses..."

"B-but no... no way, mate!"

"I refuse to believe it."

"Huh? You still think I'm wrong, don't you?" Hermione turned around and started running back towards the Headmaster's office. "You'll see! I bet she's in his office! She was hiding when we were there! I know I'm right! You'll see!"

Harry sighed and went after her. Ron huffed.

"She really is insane." The red haired Gryffindor mumbled to himself as he followed them.

They arrived to the headmaster's office quite quickly.

"Hermione wait!" Said Harry before she could enter. The girl didn't listen to him and said the password to his office. The boys didn't even know she could get into the place that easily, and the fact indeed surprised them. "Hermione! Wait!" Said Harry once again. The girl turned around.

"What!" She said.

"Don't you think this is a bad plan?"

"There is no plan! I'll just open the door and then you'll be able to see for yourselves!"

"But—" she ignored him and pushed the door open abruptly. "Hermione NO!"

But it was too late.

The three students went extremely pale as they saw with their own eyes what was happening inside the Headmaster's office.

Minerva McGonagall, their own Transfiguration professor, was sitting on the headmaster's desk with her bun practically undone and with a naughty smile plastered on her face. Dumbledore was over her, kissing her carelessly while pressing her thin body against his.

"O-oh good Merlin."

"I-I... I-I can't b-b—"

"Y-You w-were right."

"E-eh..."

"The kids again, I suppose?" Asked McGonagall between kisses. Albus chuckled and nodded.

"Third time this week, if I recall correctly." He added.

"Hmmmm... mmhhhhmmm..."

"Let them enjoy the show." He giggled. She gasped when he kissed her neck. He couldn't help but chuckle again. The three kids watched them horrified. "We'll take care of it later."


End file.
